A Bloody Past and Future
by WildWriter95
Summary: Veronica killed Cassidy on the top of the Neptune Grand roof. No one saw what really happened though. Logan showed up too late, and there are no camera's up on the roof. Veronica disappears and 8 years later she returns to Neptune due to a case. However everything changes when the killer starts chasing her. LoVe story! LoganxVeronica! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone**

**I am here with my very first Veronica Mars Fanfiction! YAY! As the movie came out not long ago, three days really. I watched and loved it so I decided to write a fanfiction. Even with my others piling up I was filled with inspiration and here it is. I am so excited.**

**Just a little note: Most characters will be OOC at some point, Veronica might be more so than others. Also the beginning of this chapter which is in _Italics _is not mine. The whole thing belongs to the people who wrote VM.**

**Other than that! ENJOY!**

**SUMMARY:**

**Veronica killed Cassidy on the top of the Neptune Grand roof. No one saw what really happened though. Logan showed up too late, and there are no camera's up on the roof. Everyone thinks that Veronica is innocent, even Sheriff Lamb but the truth is what no one expects. However no one ever finds out the truth when Veronica disappears, thinking her dad is dead she packs everything she needs and she leaves with Backup. It is eight years later when Veronica is brought back to Neptune due to a case. The past is brought forward while her future looks dull as a killer is now hunting her. Will Veronica ever get to live a normal life?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Then and Now**

_Running out onto the roof I called out "Mac?" I get a response but it wasn't Mac_

_"Hey, Veronica." I froze. I turned around to see Cassidy standing there; he held a gun in his hand, pointing it at me. I asked_

_"Where's Mac?" He smiled_

_"A better place. Unfortunately, she never got a chance to read your message. Now, throw me your bag." I stood there and shook my head. "I said through me your bag!" He shouted waving the gun. I held one hand up while I pulled my bag from my shoulder. I threw it to him and he knelt down, he pulled out my taser before tossing it aside. He slips he hand into his pocket and pulls out Mac's phone. "So "Beaver's a killer." It's a pretty serious accusation. What exactly do you think you know?" He asked me_

_"You played for Woody's Little League team with Marcos and Peter. He molested all three of you. They wanted to come forward. Peter and Marcos were going to spill. That's why they had to die. My guess? You got the explosives from Curly Moran. I saw you with that sophomore, Hart Hanson, last week. Hart says you worked on his war movies with him. That you were in charge of blowing things up. He said you knew a guy who taught you how to do it, your dad's mechanic, former stunt coordinator, Curly Moran, right? Curly told Weevil that he knew who blew up the bus. He figured it out didn't he?" Cassidy smiled at me "That's why you needed him gone. You know Cervando's been bragging about hustling Liam Fitzpatrick, so you convinced the PCHers that Curly blew up the bus. But you had to finish the job. You wanted to focus any investigation in a new direction. You knew I was a key witness in the Aaron Echolls trial, so you wrote my name on his hand. Convenient, wasn't it? The Road Hog's cliff side location? Easy to dump the body. You didn't hire me to catch Kendall cheating on your dad, did you? You knew what he was up to and you wanted to punish for the way he treated you. You used me to do it." Cassidy laughed_

_"And you were marvellous." His smile was dark but I hadn't finished_

_"Now let me ask you something. How is it I got Chlamydia?" Cassidy raised his eyebrow, his smile didn't disappear "Woody was treated for it. I ended up with it. Shell Pomroy's party, sophomore year. You said Dick pushed you into a room with me after I'd been roofied. But you didn't run out like you said you did, did you?" I shouted at him "Nope. You wanted to prove you were a man." He sighed "It helped that I was unconscious, didn't it? Easy to imagine whatever it is you needed to imagine." Cassidy laughed "You raped me!" I shouted louder_

_"And Dick still thinks I'm a virgin. You see, I know how to keep a secret." He laughed_

_"That's what this was all about, isn't it? Keeping your secret? Well it's over, it's out, I know." I glared at him, tears falling down my face_

_"Yeah, but I've a pretty good feeling that you won't be telling anybody." His smile grew_

_"I already did. I told my dad. He knows." Cassidy laughed_

_"That's, uh, that's too bad. He's on Woody's place with him, right, right now on his way back? See, because I have no more use for Woody. You heard about the bomb in Woody's car, right? Yeah, 'cause there's one of his plane and all I have to do is dial." A sob racks my body as Cassidy started to laugh again "you wanna call your dad? Say goodbye before I press send, go ahead. I'll give you a minute." The sob caused my body to shake as I pulled out my phone and frantically began to dial. My phone rang and the tears fell faster but the phone continued to ring_

_"Pick up. Please pick up." I begged. The phone rings out and I can't help but sob out "daddy." Cassidy shrugs his shoulders and said_

_"Oh well." He hit the dial button and seconds later an explosion from behinds me make me jump. I spin around and watch as the plan fell from the sky in a burning heap. I fell to my hands and knees and Cassidy walked over to me, he crouches down beside me and in my ear he whispered "yeah, sorry about that. I know this might be a, uh, a real bad time to ask for a favour. How would you feel, now that you've got nothing left to live for, about just rolling yourself off the edge?" I cannot help but feel rage building up inside me. Cassidy sighed in my ear "I just, I really don't want your DNA all over my shirt." I clench my hands into fists but don't move "you sure like this thing." Cassidy continued to speak "you ever wonder what it feels like to the people you actually taser? Let's give it a whirl, what do you say?" Cassidy jabbed me in the arm with the taser and I jerked away. I held my arm in pain as he laughs._

_He stands there silent for some time before he spoke again "you know what I was just thinking? We're Neptune Pirates, right? And this is like I'm making you walk the plank except instead of jabbing you with a sword; I'm sending three hundred thousand volts through you." I sobbed softly "now jump!" He yelled. I shook my head and he huffed in annoyance. He stepped back away from me and held up the gun again "you couldn't do this the easy way? You know Aaron Echolls is staying here. What do you want to bet that I can get him convicted for the death of this teenage girl?" I glared at him._

I pushed myself up from the ground and stared at him "Yeah I am sure you could, your smart enough, but there is one thing you forgot." He looked at me confused

"What?" I smiled and he glared at me. He marched towards me and waved the gun in my face "tell me!" He shouted. I surprised him when I flung my head forward and knocked him backwards as my head collided with his. He gasped and fell, the gun flying out of his hand in the process. I quickly moved over and picked up the gun. He looked at me and stood up. He wasn't afraid to die, I could see that, he just smiled and asked "are you going to tell me or not?" I nodded

"Yeah I will, I am Veronica Mars, and I never lose." Before Cassidy could even blink I fired. The loud bang of the gun shot sounded and the look of shock on Cassidy's face was the only thing I could think about. He fell to the ground and threw the gun away from me. I walked over to Cassidy's now dead form and picked up my taser from his grasp. I walked away from him and dialled the number of the only person I cared about.

"Hey Veronica." I sobbed into the phone "Veronica what's wrong?"

"I'm up on the roof." He cleared his throat

"I'm coming." I left the phone slip from my ear as sunk back down to the ground. I cried for everything. The loss of Lilly, my mother leaving, Duncan disappearing, Meg dying, my dad being killed on the plane, being raped. Everything that had built up over the year spilt out and I pulled my knees up to my chest and held them there as I rocked myself.

It wasn't long before I heard him yell out "Veronica!" I looked up to see Logan standing there, he spotted me and ran over "Veronica what's wrong?" He pulled me into his arms and I grabbed onto him. He squeezed me tightly and he hushed me "Veronica what happened?" I looked up at him and whispered

"I shot Cassidy." His eyes widened with shock and he followed me line of sight as I turned my head to wear Cassidy now laid. "He raped me. He blew up the bus. He killed my father. He tried to kill me." Logan held me and he hushed me

"Veronica it's going to be to ok but we have to call the police." I nodded my head. He kissed me on my head softly as he held me with one hand and called the police.

**===========================EIGHT YEARS LATER=========================**

Kicking the guy's knees in from behind him and fell forward onto the hood on my car. I huffed as I slapped the cuffs onto his wrist and he growled at me "watch it you fucking bitch!" I slammed him forward and he yelled in pain

"Watch you language asshole. This is what you get when you miss your date with your parole officers. Now they are waiting for you. So let's move it." I shoved the wanker into the back of my car and climbed into the driver's seat. Speeding out of the alley I drove to the closest police station to turn this low life into the police. I would be having a nice fifty grand sitting in my account tonight.

Getting to the station I walked the moron up the steps, I held him by the top of his jacket and he struggled the whole way. Walking in I shoved him down onto one of the seats and made my way to reception. I smiled "hey how ya going? I got a Mitchel Ryan, bounty of 50 grand, I am here to deliver and collect." The woman nodded and tapped a few keys on her keyboard. She looked up at the man I had brought in and nodded

"Yep all good, I will just get someone to take him to the cells and then we will get your reward sorted out." I smiled and nodded my thanks.

Twenty minutes later I walked out of the station with a check in my back pocket. Making my way to my car I couldn't help but sigh heavily. I had been living in Boston for the past five years, I had put myself through college working two jobs and when I turned twenty one I moved from New York to Boston, it was one of the furthest places I could find away from Neptune. Away from everything that had happened, away from all the bad memories. I had changed everything; I created a whole new life for myself. I kept my first name though, Veronica Echolls. Yeah I know what you're thinking. Echolls? The reason I picked it was because he was my biggest regret, leaving him behind the person I knew I would always love, and using his name kept him close to me. My new birthday was Lilly's and since I didn't have much of a social life I didn't need much else. I had everything a person needed to exist.

My job gave me everything I needed. I was a Private Investigator slash Bounty Hunter. Both paid well and people paid what I put out. My prices were expensive but people got so desperate that they just paid what I asked for. The Bounty Hunter gig was easy too, track down lost criminals and bring them in. The biggest amount I had ever gotten on a hunt was a hundred thousand. This guy had been extremely slippery that even the best detectives couldn't catch him. I did, within a week of the bounty being placed; I caught him and brought him in.

I lived a good life, I didn't want for anything and even though I had no one I was fine with it. The only companion I had was Backup. He wasn't as young as he used to be but he was happy and he always kept me company. We went for runs every morning and played on the beach when we could get down there. But he never came with me on jobs anymore, he just stayed at home. Whenever I went away for a long period of time he stayed with me neighbours, Alexander and Jane, a young married couple who had their own two dogs. They were the only people I really considered friends.

I pulled up outside my apartment and walked past my doorman, he greet me with a smile and a wave and he gave me my mail. I thanked him and made my way upstairs. As I neared the door I could hear Backup barking. I frowned and quickly unlocked the door, he turned to see me and I noticed there was a bird sitting on the balcony. I rolled my eyes at his silliness and walked over to pat him. I placed my mail on the table and grabbed his lead.

I took him to a park that was around the corner and we flayed fetch for a while. He was happy chasing the ball as I sat at the base of a tree just watching. I couldn't help but think back to the days when I would take Backup to the beach and I would bump into Logan, most of the time I knew he would come down to find me but it was always a nice surprise.

It was the last time I had seen him was at the beach with Backup.

**============================FLASH BACK===============================**

_I sat on the sand watching as the waves rolled in. Backup lay on the ground beside me chewing on his bone. It had been just over a week since I had shot and killed Cassidy. When the police had arrived I was taken to the station and for once Sheriff Lamb had believed everything I had told him. I showed him all the proof I had and on the count of killing Cassidy it was proclaimed as self-defenced and I was let off the hook._

_I was left to my mourning of the loss of my dad, the last piece of my heart was shattered and I was alone. I hadn't spoken or seen anyone, Wallace, Mac, Logan had all tried to contact me but I shut them out. I wanted to be alone._

_I had already decided that it would be good for me to leave. I had finished high school and college was waiting, a college that was far away from Neptune and all of my bad memories. As I sat there I could feel someone watching me but I didn't move. It turned out to be Logan who made his way over and sat beside me._

_"I have been trying to get a hold of you." I nodded_

_"I know."_

_"Wallace and Mac are worried." I nodded again_

_"I know." I responded._

_"Veronica I know you just want to drown in your sorrows but this isn't good for you; believe me I understand what you are going through." I shook my head_

_"Logan please just leave me alone." He put his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him_

_"No, I won't leave you alone; you need to let someone in." I continued to shake my head "you need to let it out, don't bottle it up." I looked him in the eye and I could tell he was scared. Scared for me, that I would do something that I would regret but I already had. I had shot someone and pushed away everyone I had left._

_Logan leant his forehead against mine "you never gave up on me so I won't ever give up on you." I couldn't help but smile, I loved Logan so much but I couldn't allow my destructive ways to destroy him too. I needed to get away. I needed to leave now._

_I leant forward and kissed Logan deeply. He held me as I clasped his face in between my hands. I pulled back slowly and whispered "I love you Logan." He smiled_

_"I love you too bobcat." I giggled slightly at the nickname and kissed him again._

_"I just need some more time." He nodded and let me stand up. I clipped Backup's led to his collar and walked back to my car. I left that night._

**============================FLASH BACK===============================**

It was a painful night as I drove away from him. I wanted nothing more than to turn around and go back to him but I knew I couldn't. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing. Pulling it from my pocket I answered "hello?"

"Hello I am looking for Veronica Echolls, the PI?" I cleared my throat

"Yes you got me, what can I do for you?"

"Miss Echolls I have a case that requires your help, I got your number from a colleague of mine in Boston, he recommended you for the job." I nodded to myself

"Yes of course, but I will need to know what I am getting into before I accept." The man on the other end sighed heavily

"I am based in Neptune, California, at the moment; I was brought in on a double homicide of two young women, Carrie Bishop and Rachel Woods, both were kidnapped and then two weeks later their bodies were found washed up on the beach. We now have another missing woman, Madison Sinclair, she had been missing for the past four weeks and her body has yet to be found." I couldn't help but want to say no, Madison Sinclair was someone who had what was coming to her, I hated that bitch from the day I met her, and Carrie Bishop wasn't as bad but still a pain. Did I really want to help find Madison? I guess it would only really be worth it if the pay rate was high.

Taking a deep breath I replied "sounds right up my alley, however I do have a fee, I expect to be payed half before the job, the rest will be paid if I find her, dead or alive, but if I don't than you don't have to pay me." The man understood and asked

"Fantastic, when can you get here?"

"I will be on the next flight out."

Getting the man to email me all the details I headed back to my apartment. I packed my bag, booked my flights and set up my accommodation and was ready to leave within an hour. As I climbed into the taxi, it hit me. I was returning to Neptune, the place I swore I would never return. I guess I knew deep down, one day I would have to return. I just didn't expect this to be the reason why.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone**

**Here is chapter two for all you lovely readers.**

**Thank you for the reviews! and the follows.**

**I hope you are all excited for the second chapter.**

**QUICKLY! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! THE FLASH BACK SCENE IS MOSTLY FROM THE EPISODES WITH SOME SLIGHT CHANGES!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: My Return to Neptune**

Collecting my suitcase I made my way out through security and towards the exit of Neptune Airport. It wasn't an extremely large place but there were still hundreds of people everywhere. I was almost at the doors when I spotted a man holding up a sign with my name written on it. I sighed and made my way to him he smiled at me "Miss Echolls, I am Agent West of the FBI, we spoke on the phone." I nodded

"Of course, pleasure to be of service Agent West." We shook his hands and made our way out to the SUV that was waiting. Climbing in, I was given the files of the case. Flipping it opened I was faced with images of a dead Carrie Bishop, covered in bruises, scraps and cups. Before I could ask Agent West spoke up and said

"Carrie Bishop was the first victim, two months ago she disappeared from a party on West Side beach, no one saw anything; she had just simple disappeared from view. She was found by a young couple on their morning run two weeks later; she had washed up among the rocks. The coroner's report said that most of her injuries happened post-mortem. She fort her attacker but was strangled to death by what appears to be a belt, the bruising showed what appeared to be a buckle mark on the back of her throat. The report also says that she was in the water for nearly fourteen hours, but had been dead for almost twenty-four hours." I nodded my head and he continued "the second victim, Rachel Woods. Was taken a day after Carrie Bishop was found, she had been walking her dog when it happen. Her dog was found at the pound and no one saw anything either. She had mostly the same wounds and died the same way. However she was only in the water for four to five hours when she was dragged ashore but a lifeguard who had seen her floating. She had been dead for nearly as long." I sighed

"Were there any connection between them?" I asked

"Yes, both victims had met a few years ago when Rachel moved here to attend Hurst College. They had been roommates and best friends. Carrie's boyfriend, Logan Echolls said that her and Rachel were almost like sisters." I frozen momentarily when I heard his name, I shook my head and focused, Logan was the least of my worries at the moment. "There is also a connection between Carrie and our third victim Madison Sinclair." I nodded and said

"Yes I know, I grew up here, I knew Carrie Bishop and Madison Sinclair." He nodded and asked

"Will there be any emotional involvement or problems?" I thought of Logan but shook my head

"No, there will not." He smiled

"Fantastic."

We continued on our way to the Police Station and when we arrived we made our way inside. Agent West stopped and I turned to him "Agent West, one thing, while we are here please refer to me as Veronica Mars, I changed my name when I left and so calling me Echolls will confuse those who know me." He nodded

"Of course, Miss Mars." I smiled softly when I heard my name

"Well Veronica Mars, I wasn't expecting to see you when I woke up this morning." I turned to see Don Lamb standing there, he looked older and he had a proper smile on his face, I returned it

"Sheriff Lamb, long time no see." He sighed

"I thought you said we were being joined by a Private Investigator by the name of Echolls, not Mars." Agent West smiled

"Well that is the name I was give, this is who appeared. I assure you Sheriff Lamb she is here to help; I have heard nothing by fantastic things about her and her abilities." Agent West clearly finished his little speech and added "by it is up to you, if you do not want her here than that is it." Lamb huffed but nodded and said to me

"Mars come with me." I followed him and we walked into his office, nothing had changed, only a few awards were on the walls, apparently he was now a decent sheriff, wasn't the lazy asshole I had once known.

Sitting down I asked "how long as Sinclair been missing?" He handed me her file

"Four weeks, she disappeared on her way home from work; her car was found with a flat tire on the side of the road around the corner from her work. The tire was slashed, the kidnapper also made sure to ditch her phone and personal items on the side of the road. Again no one saw anything." I frowned

"The kidnapper hasn't contacted you has he?" Lamb shook his head

"No, I just don't understand his change in pattern, why has he kept her so long?" I frowned and said

"Well maybe Bishop and Woods were practice runs, Sinclair could have been his target all along, maybe he just wanted to make sure he knew what he was doing before he went after his real prize." Lamb nodded and agreed

"Makes sense." I sighed

"I am going to talk to the parents of Bishop, and her boyfriend, did Woods have any family here? Boyfriend?" Lamb gave me everything I needed before West gave me a ride. He dropped me off at the hotel and gave me the keys to an SUV to use while I was in Neptune. I checked into my room and had a shower and changed before I headed to visit the Bishop family.

============================HOURS LATER==============================

Both the Bishop's and Rachel Wood's father were no help, Carrie rarely went home to see her parents, only calling once a week, she preferred to live her life separate to them. Rachel's father knew nothing of her party girl life, thought she was a good little Catholic girl who was working as a waitress at a restaurant in town. I has spent hours with both families, I had gone through Rachel's room and Mrs Bishop gave me a key to Carrie's apartment. I found nothing of use, her laptop along with Rachel's were back at the police station. I would just have to go through them later.

My next stop was the one I was scared to do. Logan Echolls. The man I had run from, the man whose heart I had broken over and over again. The one person who I had and still did love. Lamb had given me his new address and I wasn't surprised to find it on the beach. It wasn't grand or flashy; it was a simple yet beautiful cottage. I parked out the front and walked up to the front door. I took a deep breath as I knocked three times and waited. "I will be right there!" I heard Logan's voice yell. It sounded slightly deeper but just as soothing as it always had been.

The door opened and Logan's face appeared "how can I help…" his words faded as he took me in. His mouth fell open and I could see so many emotions flashing through his eyes. I saw pain and hurt, loss, love, happiness, anger, flowing one by one. He cleared his throat and spoke up "Veronica…" he continued to stare at me "what are you doing here?" he asked. I forced a smile and said

"I was invited by FBI Agent who is working on Carrie's case. He asked for my help. I am here to ask you some questions." He frowned

"So you're not just here because you finally decided to come back to me?" I smiled softly and shook my head

"No sorry. May I come in?" He nodded and stood back, opening the door so I could walk past the threshold. Looking around I spotted photos of Logan and Carrie. Two of them were face close ups, they were both smiling and laughing in one. The other is Carrie taking a photo of her making a silly face with Logan as he slept. The third photo was of the two of them dancing, her arms wrapped around his neck, and his arms around her waist. She appeared to be whispering something in his ear and he was smiling at those words.

"Carrie was the one who pulled me back together after you left." I felt guilt hit me as he said those words, they hurt but I didn't fight back, I knew that I deserved it. I continued walking through till we came to the lounge room. He sat down and told me to take a seat. I sat across from him and I asked

"How long were you two together?" He looked away from my eyes and said

"Two years, we were close for four before that though." I nodded and asked

"Did you ever meet of Carries ex-boyfriends that seemed to have a grudge, or wanted her back?" He nodded

"Yeah only one, Morris Hudson, her college boyfriend, he was completely in love with her and he proposed. She rejected him though, not ready for marriage and as you know, one rejection leads to the total collapse of a relationship. She broke it off with him two days before she graduated college." I wrote down the name but Logan continued "we also use to see him at night clubs and when we went, he seem to be a bit of a stalker up until about seven months ago when he disappeared of the face of the planet." I frowned. Taking a few notes I took a deep breath as I asked the next question

"Did Carrie ever have any affairs?" Almost immediately Logan shouted

"No!"

"Did you guys ever break up at some point and she slept with someone else during that?" I asked

"No!" He shouted again. I couldn't help but flinch at his tone. "Unlike you Veronica" he sneered my name "she never broke my heart once." I took a deep breath and asked my last question

"Did you ever sleep with someone, a girl that had a boyfriend, or a husband who you pissed off and wanted to get back at you?" Logan stood up and walked over to the window. He didn't say anything. He crossed his arms over his chest and faced the ocean. I knew the answer was yes. I stood up and asked "I need a name Logan." He turned to me and I could see the tears in his eyes and he said

"Madison Sinclair." I frowned, _again! Really Logan?_ Ignoring my thoughts I asked

"Her boyfriend's name?" He shrugged

"I dunno, he never told me his name, he just showed up and punched me in the face, he told me to stay away from Madison otherwise he would kill me. It was a week before Carrie was taken." I frowned and asked

"What about Rachel Woods? Ever have any sexual relations with her?" He glared

"Veronica I know when you knew me that I was an asshole, a man-whore, whatever else you want to call me but I am not like that anymore, I loved Carrie and I never cheated on her when we were together!" His voice got louder with every word and I took a step back out of fright. He certainly had changed, he hadn't yelled at me like that since I blamed him for Lilly's murder. I looked back at him and I could see regret in his eyes "I'm sorry Veronica" he whispered.

I nodded before picking up my bag "thank you for the info, I have to go." I walked towards the front door and as I opened it I could hear his footsteps behind me, I got to the SUV and he shouted

"Veronica I am sorry." I turned to him

"I am too, about everything." I got into the car and drove away. I couldn't stay there any longer. I could feel all the guilt I had locked away for so many years coming back and I wasn't able to stop it. I had to pull over as tears clouded my vision and I began to cry. I couldn't help but think about the night of the Prom, the night when I knew that no matter what I would always love Logan.

============================FLASH BACK===============================

_I sighed as I watched Wallace and Jackie walk away. I rolled my eyes and move to lean back against the wall. I looked over the crowd at the dancing couples when Logan approached me and said "alone again." I nodded and said_

_"Naturally." Logan took a sip of the champagne bottle he held and said_

_"I, uh, I know the feeling." I put down the glass I had rescued from Gia early and said to Logan _

_"You? Host of the greatest private replacement prom ever?" He smiled at me and takes another swig while running his fingers through his hair "I am sure you could have your pick of the bimbos." I listened as the son changed and smiled "I really like this song." I leant back against the table before pushing myself up to take a seat. Logan watches me before looking around the room and then straddling the table beside me. _

_"You know, I'm surprised, Veronica. And as a keen observer of the human condition, I thought you saw through people better than that." I frowned at him, confused "Bimbos? That's no me anymore." I nodded_

_"So what are you like now?" I asked him_

_"You know." He said "Tortured. Ever since I had my heart broken." I sighed and looked down_

_"Hannah really did do a number on you, huh?" I asked him and he shook his head. He stared at me intensely and I noticed his eyes began to glisten. I realised he was talking about me_

_"Come on, you know I'm not talking about Hannah." He paused taking another sip of the champagne "I thought our story was epic, you know? You and me." I couldn't help but smile slightly_

_"Epic how?" I asked him_

_"Spanning years and continents. Lives ruined, bloodshed, epic." He paused and shuffled closer to me "but the summer's almost here." He continued "and we won't see each other at all. Then you'll leave town and then" he sighed heavily "it's over."_

_"Logan" I tired but he stopped me_

_"I'm sorry. About last summer." His apology surprised me, I could see the tears gathering in his eyes "you know, if I could do it over" I shook my head and tried to dispel some of the tension _

_"Come on." I said "Ruin lives, bloodshed? You really think a relationship should be that hard?" Logan looked down at my hand and gently placed his over it. He squeezed it before saying _

_"No one writes songs about the ones that come easy." He shuffled even closer to me; he stared at me, never looking away. I felt slightly uncomfortable and nervous but I didn't look away either. He reached out and gently stroked my cheek; I couldn't help but shiver from the touch. I leant against his hand and he leant closer to me. He edged closer and closer, slowly, hoping not to scare me away and I didn't want to be scared but I struggled to breathe as I knew what he was going to do. Before his lips reached mine he whispered "I love you so much Veronica, I haven't stopped, I only want to be with you and no one else, please forgive me." His lips almost touched mine but I turned away, his lips skimmed my cheek and I stood up and said_

_"I have to go. I have to go." I ran from the room and to the elevator leaving Logan behind. Getting into the elevator, I couldn't help but hold me body as I shook. Millions of thought flew through my head, good and bad. Regret and relief. I wanted so badly to go back and kiss him but I never did. I loved Logan, just like him, I had never stopped._

============================FLASH BACK===============================

Wiping the tears from my eyes I looked up at where I had pulled over. I was at the dog beach. I leant back against the headrest of the seat and closed my eyes. _Welcome back to Neptune Veronica._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone**

**Here is chapter three for all you lovely readers.**

**Thank you for the reviews! and the follows.**

**I hope you are all excited for the second chapter.**

**QUICKLY! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Visitations**

I arrived back at the station and asked Lamb for the laptops that belonged to Carrie Bishop and Rachel Woods. He agreed to let me borrow them and only asked that I tell him anything I find. Once I had signed out the laptops I checked the time, it was almost six so I headed back to my hotel. Planning to work on the case and think of nothing else, I tried to keep my thoughts away from Logan and the guilt I felt. I didn't have time to wallow; I had a job to do.

Getting back to my hotel room I called for room service and turned to the wall. Taking the art and moving the furniture, I had plenty of room to get started. Taking out photos and string, sticking everything up, I made connections and noted the similarities. I took a step back and studied the wall when there was a knock. I walked over and opened it to see it was my room service. I thanked and tipped the waiter before coming back to the wall.

Looking over what I had I sighed. The only things I knew were that all three of them, Bishop, Woods and Sinclair knew one another. They all had similar features and the same group of friends. All of them knew Logan and had some form of contact with him. Bishop had been taken a week after Logan had been punched by Sinclair's mysteries boyfriend, and Bishop also had an old stalker. Woods seemed to have no life what so ever according to her father, Logan hadn't been much help with her either, since she had no mother to speak off I would try and find some of her friends or co-workers who would hopefully know something.

I already knew that the first thing I had to do the next day was go and speak to Madison's parents. I am hoping they would be able to give me some like on her "boyfriend" yet again, knowing that Madison couldn't keep her legs closed her parents could think she was dating one person and she may have five boyfriends. It seemed I would have to rip open Sinclair's life to find as much as possible as I could about her, something I wasn't looking forward too.

Turning from the wall I grabbed my dinner and sat down at the table, I opened Carrie's laptop first. The password protection had been changed and Lamb had given me the codes. It logged in it had to be an extremely neat display, but then I noticed the headings of the files. The code names used by the police to keep evidence on the computer sorted. I clicked on the first file. PM. Personal Emails. The file opened and showed me more files; they had sorted all the different types into categories. I sighed; I knew I had a long night ahead.

I finally went to bed at 2am. I had gone through both of the laptops and found quiet little. I found a few emails from Carrie's old boyfriend, Morris Hudson, just like Logan had said; he seemed to be a bit obsessed with her. I had found a few photos of Rachel's computer though, her with a boy I knew very well. Dick Casablancas. Their arms were wrapped around one another and laughing in some, kissing in others, and there were plenty of emails that I would have described as love letters if I didn't know Dick. I added Dick and Morris Hudson to my wall before I decided to sleep.

I woke up at eight the next morning and showered before I took the laptops back to Sheriff. Walking in Agent West spotted me. "Miss Mars." He said as he stopped beside me "I was wondering if you had discovered anything yet?" I nodded

"Yes I have." I continued to walk and he followed "turns out Carrie Bishop's boyfriend had an affair with Madison Sinclair and a boyfriend showed up at Logan's house; Madison's boyfriend punched him in the face and threatened him to stay away from him. However I have no name. This did happen though only a week before Carrie was kidnapped." Agent West nodded his head, listening to every word I said

"Is that all?" He asked

"No, I discovered photos on Rachel Wood's computer of her and her boyfriend." Agent West nodded

"Yeah, Richard Casablancas. I questioned him, he claimed that they had "hooked up" and that was the end of it." I nodded and smiled

"Yes." I said "but what you didn't know is that Dick Casablancas lies about all his relationships, I found emails to Rachel from casanova1203, 1203 is Casablancas' birthday and he always liked to refer to himself as the modern Casanova when we were in school. He knows more than he told you." Agent West nodded and said

"I guess I better have him brought in then." I smiled

"Good, but wait till I am back till you question him, having me in the room will surprise him and probably freak him out. I am going over to meet with Madison Sinclair's parents and have a word; I shouldn't be longer than an hour or two." I told him and Agent West nodded. I was out of the station once the laptops were back and safe in the evidence room. As I walked down the front steps I was surprised to see Logan standing there leaning against his car.

His arms were crossed over his chest and when he spotted me; his face was covered with regret. He pushed off his car and walked closer to me; I stopped and asked him "what are you doing here?" He looked down at his feet

"I am here to apologise" he said.

"You already did." I paused "I don't need another." He frowned

"Well you might not need it but I feel like I have to, I feel horrible about the way I spoke to you yesterday, I want to make it up to you." I sighed

"I don't have the time Logan." He stepped back "I am trying to find Madison Sinclair because she is an idiot and got herself kidnapped." He laughed

"Some things never change." I nodded

"Yep." I sighed "Madison is an idiot; I am a completely insensitive bitch"

"and I am a prick!" Logan said, interrupting me. I frowned

"No you're not." I said

"Yeah I am." His arms dropped by his sides

"No you're not; you are the sweetest and kindness man I ever had in my life." I almost whispered and he snorted

"Yeah, yelling and making up rumours about you makes me a great guy, I ruined your life." I shook my head. Looking at my watch I sighed

"I need to go Logan." He nodded

"Yeah ok." I turned to walk to my car but I stopped myself. I walked to him and pecked his cheek lightly and said

"You made my life worth it in the end." I quickly turned and got into the SUV. Starting the engine I couldn't help but think _I am a moron!_ _Am I really going to bring back all those memories and feelings again? _I knew I didn't have time so I shoved it to the back of my mind and made my way to the Sinclair's.

==========================AN HOUR LATER==============================

_Well that went extremely well! _I thought as I left the Sinclair's, when I had arrived they had been unsure whether or not to let me in until I told them that the FBI had asked for my help. I told them all the questions were routine but they were anything but. I had asked those questions that the police wouldn't have the guts to ask. It was when I brought up Madison's boyfriend that they kicked me out. Madison's father was yelling and screaming that her boyfriend had nothing to do with it, that Jason Mark was a good young lad and would never hurt her. Even though I got nothing out of them, I got a name. He would be the next person I spoke to.

I made my way back to the station and on the way called my Tec girl, Jamie. She was my assistant in Boston and knew how to find any information on anyone, even if it was buried deep. I told her to gather all the information on my three suspects. Morris Hudson, stalker boy; Dick Casablancas, Rachel's suspected boyfriend; and then Jason Mark, Madison Sinclair's one true love; Jamie promised to have all the information to me by the end of the day.

I arrived at the station and West informed me that Dick was ready and waiting, he had been sweating in the interrogation room for the past half an hour. I smiled and grabbed the file on Rachel Woods. West walked in first and Dick said "what the hell? You drag me in here and make me wait half an hour." West smiled and said

"Well Mr Casablancas, I had to wait for my partner of this case. I believe you two know each other." Dick turned his head and he gulped when he saw me

"Hiya Dick, how's it going?" I asked him and he nodded

"Ronnie, long time no see." He was silent for a moment "didn't know you worked for the FBI." I smiled and said

"I don't really, I am freelancing PI and Bounty Hunter, West asked for my help and for the right price I will help anyone, I will even help people that I hate." I looked at West "do you mind if we talk alone for a minute." West nodded and left.

The door closed and I dropped the file on the desk and sat down across from him. I crossed my legs and asked "how long did you know Rachel Woods?" Dick shrugged

"I dunno, we hooked up once, never saw her again." I frowned and asked

"Then why were you two sending emails back and forth? Or should I say love emails." I pulled one from the file and slid it across the table so he could read it. He looked down at it and I saw pain fill his eyes. "Now again; how long?" He took a deep breath and said

"Seven months, we met through Logan; she turned up at a party I was throwing with Carrie and Logan. He told me how she was Carrie's friend and not to mess with her. However that didn't stop me. We flirted and slept together that night but for the first time in my life, it felt different, it wasn't just sex, it was…" his voice faded with his words. I knew what he meant. I had felt it too. Every time I was with Logan. Sighing I asked

"When did you two start dating?" He cleared his throat

"Five months ago." I nodded

"Why keep it a secret?" I asked him

"Her father, she was afraid her father wouldn't approve of me so we hid it from everyone, the only person who noticed was Logan, he and Carrie were the only two who knew about us, they would sometimes let us crash at Logan's house so we could be together and not have to worry about anyone walking in. Logan would go to Carrie's for the night." I sighed. Dick wasn't involved in any of this. The only thing that affected him was heart break. He had, for the first time loved someone and had lost them in the worst way possible.

I stood up and handed him my card "you can go, call me if you think of anything that could possibly help with our search to find Madison." He nodded and walked out. West looked at me confused and I said "there is no way he did anything, for the first time in his life he was in love; he wouldn't have hurt Rachel Woods in anyway." West nodded and said

"Well then that's that led dead. Got any else?" I nodded

"Yep. Will get back to you if I find anything." I said and walked out of the station.

I walked down the steps and was surprised when my name was called out "well, well, Veronica Mars. When on earth did you get back in town Superfly?" I turned and smiled when I saw Wallace standing there. He had a big smile on his face and leaning against a car. I stopped where I was and said

"Yesterday. How did you find out?" He walked over and said

"Logan. Called me yesterday after your chat." I frowned

"What are you two friends?" I asked him and he nodded

"Yeah after you disappeared we all tried to find you and got to know each other. We hang out regularly, along with Mac as well." I sighed

"Oh." I said. He stopped in front of me and asked me

"Why did you leave?"

"I couldn't stay here anymore, my dad had just died, I had killed someone, everything just got to me and I couldn't stay. Getting away was the only thing I could think of." He looked at me sadly "I am so sorry Wallace." He smiled sadly and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed me on the head. Holding tightly he whispered

"It is okay V. I understand." He released me from our hug and asked "so why did you come back?"

"Madison Sinclair's disappearance. The FBI Agent on the case asked for my help, normally I would have said no considering its Madison Sinclair but money will make me say yes to everyone." He nodded

"Yeah Logan has been crazed with trying to find who killed Carrie" he said huffing slightly "it is all he talks about." I nodded and said

"He seemed happy with her; I saw the photos of them together. I am glad he found someone." Wallace smiled and said

"Not as happy as he was when he was with you." I frowned at his words

"Can we not talk about this now?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Of course, only if you promise to come to dinner tomorrow night. Mac, her boyfriend and I are going out for dinner and she would love to see you." I sighed but nodded

"Yeah, of course I'll come." Wallace smiled widely and gave me his number. He left me standing on the steps of the police station as he turned to leave. I knew I would have to something if I was to enjoy dinner with them the next night.

As I drove I didn't know where I was going, I just drove the car and somehow ended up outside of my old home. The apartment that my father and I had shared. Turning off the car I climbed out and walked in through the gate that led into the pool area of the apartment area. Looking around an elderly woman walked out of a room and she called out "Veronica Mars?" I turned and noticed it was Mrs Johnson, her husband had owned the apartments when I had lived here. I smiled at her and said

"Hello Mrs Johnson, how are you?" She returned my smile and walked over to me

"I am good my dear, what are you doing back here?" I shrugged my shoulders

"I don't really know Mrs Johnson; I was just driving and ended up here." I told her and she smiled "has anyone…?" she shook her head

"Yes someone brought it, but no one has moved in, it is still the same as the day you left it. The new owner made sure that nothing was changed. Would you like to go upstairs?" I didn't say anything for a minute, I just stood there silent before I nodded and followed her up to my old apartment.

She unlocked the door for me and left me alone. I stepped inside and flicked on the light switch and she was right. It was dusty and a few spiders had moved in by nothing had really changed. I walked through the hall to my old bedroom and pushed the door open. Stepping through the door I turned on the switch and my room was just the same. The cupboard was mostly empty but nothing else had moved. I walked over to my bookshelf and looked at all of the old photos that sat there. There was one of Wallace and I, another of us with Mac as well. A couple of me and Lilly and then there was one hidden in the back. I picked it up and stared at it. It was of Logan and I. He had his arms wrapped around me from behind and was smiling into my neck, I was laughing at something and I couldn't help but smile. I remember the day. It hadn't been long before we broke up the summer before senior year. We had spent the day at the beach, just me and him, no one else to worry about.

I felt tears flood my eyes and I couldn't help it as they slipped down my face. "I have the same photo still." I jumped at the voice and looked up to see Logan standing in the doorway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone**

**Here is chapter four for all you lovely readers.**

**Thank you for the reviews! and the follows.**

**I hope you are all excited! I know I am!**

**QUICKLY! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hold Me Tight**

Looking at Logan I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing here. I put the photo back on the shelf and wiped the tears from my face. He walked over to me and whispered "it was one of the happiest days of my life." He stopped right in front of me and said "You. Me. No one else mattered. I had you in my arms and I felt like nothing could break me." He cupped my face "I loved you Veronica. I still do." I smiled and leant into his touch and said

"I love you too." Logan smiled and leant forward. His lips gently pressed against mine, in a gently kiss. His thumb gently stroked my cheek and his other hand wrapped around my waist. He pulled back from the kiss and I leant my head against his chest. He squeezed me against him and I asked "what are you doing here?"

"I own this apartment" he said and I looked up at him

"You brought it?" I asked and he nodded

"Just in case you came back." He said before kissing my head softly. "I also took the liberty in having a headstone for your father made and placed in the cemetery." I pulled away and frowned

"Why? There was no body Logan, how do we even know he is dead?" He sighed heavily

"Veronica, there was nothing left, and don't you think if your father was alive that he would have come home. He would have shown up by now. It's been eight years." I shook my head and yelled

"Shut up! Maybe he was in an accident, maybe he…" fresh tears fell from my eyes as I thought of my father. My legs caved beneath but Logan caught me. He held me as I cried. I had never accepted the fact that my father had died, for eight years I told myself he was fine and that he was alive. I lied to myself and made myself believe it.

Logan picked me up and carried me over to my old bed. He sat down and pulled me into his lap, making sure I wouldn't fall off of him. I held tightly onto his shirt and he just held me. I must have fallen asleep cause when I woke up I was no longer in my old apartment. I was in a big soft bed in a house. Looking around I pushed myself to sit up and heard Logan's voice coming from outside the bedroom. I pushed the covers off of me and climbed out of the bed.

Walking out of the room I spotted Logan standing in the kitchen on the phone. He smiled softly when he saw me and said to whoever he was speaking "Yeah she is here, she just woke up. I will put her on." He pulled his phone from his ear and said

"It's Agent West; he has been looking for you." I smiled and thanked him

"Agent West, Veronica."

"Miss Mars, I was worried something had happened. I have been trying to call you." I cleared my throat as I listened to him

"I am sorry." I said "I have been talking to Mr Echolls some more, I must have left my phone in the car. Have there been any developments?" I asked him

"Yes there has been." West said slowly "Madison Sinclair's parents received a phone call Madison, apparently she just run away from home and she doesn't plan on returning to Neptune." I frowned

"That doesn't make any sense; Madison would never leave her life." West cleared his throat

"Yes we all agree, but for some reason her parent's want to stop our investigation. They are determined to make sure that we think that Madison's disappearance has nothing to with the death of our other two victims. We have her parents here; we could use your help." I sighed and nodded to myself

"Of course, I will be there as soon as I am able." I said before hanging up and handing Logan his phone back. He slipped it back into his pocket and smiled at me

"Veronica Echolls. An interesting name you chose to live by." I bit my lip slightly embarrassed that he had caught me and I said

"Yeah, I wanted to have some part of you with me and I guess it was the only thing I could think of. How did you know?" He laughed

"Agent West asked if I knew where Veronica Echolls was, he then said he meant Veronica Mars." He said and I nodded. "I am glad that you wanted me with you in some way." He walked closer to me and pulled me into his arms. I leant against his chest and he said "I have missed this, holding you in my arms." I tightened my grip around him and then whispered

"I have missed this too." He leant down and kissed my head "I have to go though." I said as he pulled back from me. He nodded in understanding and handed me my bag and shoes, before walking me to the door. It was then I realised I didn't have the SUV with me "could you take me back to my car?" He nodded

"Yeah of course, or" he paused before leaning against the door "I could take you to the station and when you are finished there, I could bring you back here and I could make us dinner." I smiled at the thought

"As much as I would love to" I said "I might be stuck there for a while, so if you could take me back to my car, I will call you later and depending on the time, I might come over." He pouted but nodded and said

"Okay, that's fine with me." We walked down to his car and like he always did, he opened my door for me and drove me back to the apartments. I said goodbye to him and then made my way to the station.

When I arrived it was buzzing with press. Someone had leaked something. I shoved my way through the crowd of people and finally got inside. I found Agent West sitting at his desk with his head in his hands "West, what is with the media outside?" I asked and he frowned and leant back in his chair

"Another girl has been taken." I frowned and asked

"Who?" He opened the file in front of him

"Melissa Jackson, she is only nineteen, but she disappeared twelve hours without a trace. Her mother came in and reported his missing when she realised she hadn't shown up at work the next day. Lamb doesn't think it has anything to do with our case, considering she is much younger and not a part of the same social background as Bishop, Woods or Sinclair. But it is bugging me, I think it is connected." I sat down in the chair beside West's desk and asked

"Is there any connection between Sinclair and Melissa?" He shrugged his shoulders and said

"Lamb hasn't done anything yet, the media showed up about half an hour though, not long after Mrs Jackson left. Someone leaked something about Madison Sinclair being dead since the next victim has been taken. But her body has yet to be found. If this is connected though it means that either he hasn't killed Sinclair or" I cleared my throat as he spoke

"We will be finding Madison Sinclair's body very soon." I said and West nodded. I frowned and stood up. I walked to Lamb's office and walked straight in. He frowned at me and asked

"What Mars?" I glared

"You really think that a girl goes missing and she isn't connected to our case? Why?" He closed the file he had opened and stood up and looked me in the eye and said

"She is a different age and social class to the others." I shrugged and said

"So what. There was no factor in the kidnapper having a "type" he was just kidnapping. Social class has nothing to do with a type. Most types are things like hair colour, skin colour, and age yes, but just because Melissa Jackson is poor doesn't mean she isn't too his liking." Lamb glared

"What do you want me to do?" he asked

"Do some fucking police work and find a connection between her and the others. I bet you that she has a connection to Sinclair." He sat back down and asked

"A bet. Alright fine, if you are right, than you will be in charge of the case, not just a helping hand, you can have free range of all our resources to find this guy." I nodded agreeing

"And if I am wrong?" I asked and he smiled

"You drop this case, no payment, and stay away from it." He said crossing his arms over his chest and I was silent. Thinking about it for a moment. I held my hand out to him and said

"Deal." He shook it before he called in Roberts, one of his men.

"Yeah Sheriff?"

"You are to help Mars here, help her to go through the whole life of Melissa Jackson. We are looking for anything that connects her to Bishop, Woods and Sinclair. Am I clear?" He nodded and I walked out of his office. I spotted West and smiled before sitting down and pulling out my laptop.

============================HOURS LATER==============================

Looking up at the time I realised it was close to midnight. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. The place was empty besides for me, Roberts and the night guard doing his rounds. Standing up I said to Roberts "go home Roberts, it's late. Meet me back here bright and early." He nodded and handed me what he had on Melissa before wishing me a goodnight. Packing up my files I drove back to the hotel.

Entering my room I looked at my wall. The mystery was driving me crazy. It had been a few days and we almost had nothing. Pinning up everything I had found out about Melissa and Sinclair, the wall was getting full. Sitting down on my bed I groaned. I had spent the evening trying to find anything that connected Melissa to Sinclair but I had found nothing.

I dropped back onto my bed and all I could think about was Logan. I lay there for some time before I decided to just go and see him. I didn't know why but I needed to see him. I grabbed my jacket and my back and made my way as quickly as possible to Logan's house.

Pulling up outside all of the lights were off but that wasn't stopping me. I got to his door and knocked twice and waited. I got impatient and knocked again and the door opened. Logan stood there shirtless in some sweat pants. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and asked

"Veronica what are you doing here so late?" I just stared at him and didn't respond. I just grabbed him and kissed him. He didn't hesitate to respond. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He stumbled back but held onto me as I continued our kiss. He closed the door as we stumbled through the hallway. I dropped my bag on the floor and he slipped his hands under my shirt. Pushing it up my body. I pulled back from the kiss so that he could remove it. I wrapped my arms around him again but before I could kiss him again he asked me

"Are you sure?" I nodded

"I couldn't be more sure of anything. I want you Logan. I love you." He smiled and kissed me again. He hoisted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me to his bedroom and laid me down gently on his bed

"I love you too Ronnie." Logan said as he kissed my lips softly. Our pace didn't slow as we removed piece by piece of clothing. Once we were both completely naked Logan pulled the covers up to cover us. It was a cold night but I felt like I was on fire.

With every touch flames spread through my body. Holding onto him he reached over to his bedside and pulled out a condom. I attacked his neck with bites and opened mouth kisses as he struggled to keep control as he slipped the condom on. Once he was suit I rolled him over, pushing him down as I straddled his waist.

I smiled down at him and he held my hips as I lined myself up. I slipped down onto him and gasped loudly as I remember the feeling of him inside me. I ached slightly as I hadn't had sex in such a long time, but the pleasure and the burning of my body blocked out the pain. Once he was completely inside me, he surprised me but flipping us back over and gripping my legs as he pulled out and thrust back into me.

I groaned as did he as his pace grew quicker with every thrust. Neither of us lasted long but it was perfect. We both came yelling the other's names and he collapsed beside me. I laid there curled into his side, sighing happily as we both came down from our highs. He wrapped an arm around my waist and he pulled me closer. He kissed my lips gently before sitting up and removing the condom. He disposed of it before laid back in the bed with me and said "now I remember why I missed you so much." I pinched him and said

"It wasn't just that, it was my wit too." He nodded said

"Yeah that too." I chuckled softly. "I thought you weren't coming tonight." I sighed

"I honestly forgot; I go so caught up in my work that I just went back to the hotel." I nuzzled further into his chest and he pulled the covers up further. "I couldn't focus on anything once I got back to the hotel; all I could think of was you." He smiled and whispered

"Well I am glad you showed up, even if it was in the middle of the night." It wasn't long later that we both fell asleep. It was the best sleep I had had in many years.

================================DREAM================================

_The waves crashed on the shore, I stood on the deck with a cup of coffee in my hand as I watched Logan sitting out on his board. He was waiting for another good wave to come in. He had been out there before I was up and the sun was almost completely awake now. Sighing heavily I made myself comfortable on the chair when the back door opened and a little voice called out "mummy!" I turned my head to see my beautiful son Keith standing there rubbing his eyes_

_"What is it baby?" I asked him_

_"I had another nightmare" he said. I reached out to him and he rushed over to me. I pulled him into my lap and wrapped the blanket around him. He curled into me and I looked up to see Logan coming in. He ran up the beach and smiled when he saw us. He placed down his board and walked over and asked_

_"How long have you been there?" I shrugged and said_

_"I don't know." He leant down and kissed my lips softly but we were interrupted by Keith_

_"EWW! Don't do that. That's gross!" Logan and I both laughed as he pushed Logan away from me and he pulled me closer. Logan leant down to him_

_"Why not little man? Do you want some kisses too?" He kissed Keith and Keith cried out. _

_"EWW! DAD! NO! EWW!" We all laughed and Keith got out of my grasp and ran away. I smiled and leant back on the chair as Logan chased him. I took a sip of my coffee and couldn't help but love my life._

============================END OF DREAM=============================

Opening my eyes I smiled. I looked up at Logan's sleeping form; I had never felt so happy before. Watching Logan I knew that was what I wanted. But there was a lot to deal with first.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone**

**Here is chapter five for all you lovely readers.**

**Thank you for the reviews! and the follows.**

**I hope you are all excited! I know I am!**

**QUICKLY! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Only The First**

Watching Logan sleep was different, it was the only time that his face was completely relaxed and at peace. Looking at the time, the clock said half past seven, I needed to go back to the hotel, change and then head to the station. Climbing out of the bed I grabbed my clothes. I quickly dressed and smiled down at Logan, sitting back down on the bed I kissed Logan's head softly before getting up and walking out of his room. In the kitchen I found a pen and paper and just wrote him at note '_had to go to the station, I will call you later xx' _I left it in plain view before grabbing my bag as I walked past and then headed out to my car.

I got to the hotel and showered and as I stared at the wall I wondered, what if the connection wasn't between Madison and our new missing girl, what if it was between their families. Grabbing my stuff I got to the station as quick as I could, I walked inside and saw Roberts sitting at his desk. Walking over I asked "does anyone know what Melissa Jackson's mother does for a living?"

Roberts shook his head, "No we never thought to ask."

I nodded and said, "Well I am going to go and talk to Mrs Jackson, have you found anything for me that could be useful?"

Roberts again shook his head and said, "No, I did find an online journal though that she posted. I haven't had the chance to go through anything."

"Ok I want you to go back maybe twelve months and try and find anyone that pops out at you, ones that could be talking about new friends or a boy. I should be back in an hour or two." I said and Roberts nodded.

Turning I left the station again and made my way to the Roberts home. Driving I arrived ten minutes later, the house was small, and in a bad part of the neighbourhood. Locking my car I walked up to the front door and knocked. Standing back slightly Mrs Roberts answered the door, dressed in her pyjamas; you could tell she had been crying. I smiled gently at her and she asked "is there something I can help you with?"

I said, "Yes my name is Veronica Mars; I am a private investigator working with the police on your daughter's case. I was wondering if I could come in and ask you a few questions."

Mrs Roberts nodded and said, "Of course, please come in."

I followed Mrs Roberts through the house to a small dining room, and she asked me to sit while she made tea.

As I sat down I said, "Now some of these questions might seem a bit strange to you, but they are all are very important." Clearing my throat Mrs Roberts nodded her head "now first off did Melissa have many friends?"

Mrs Roberts smiled and nodded, "Yes." She said, "Even though she didn't have much, people seemed to love her and her personality. She never had many of them over though, she never said why."

I nodded slowly and asked, "What about a boyfriend?"

Mrs Roberts shook her head, "No, not that I know of but I wouldn't know much, even though Melissa doesn't speak to her father we aren't that close, she doesn't tell me much, her best friend Amanda is the person she speaks to the most, you could ask her."

I smiled and asked, "I was also wondering; what do you do for a living Mrs Roberts?"

She frowned at me and questioned me, "Why is that important?"

I cleared my throat and said, "Well I am looking for evidence to see if Melissa is connected to our current missing person's case, some young woman have been kidnapped and I have a feeling that Melissa has been taken by the same person."

Mrs Roberts looked terrified as she sat down across from me, "But what does my job have to do with these missing girls?" She asked.

"The other three women knew each other, they were all connected, now Melissa doesn't have any personal contact with them but I was thinking maybe you worked for one of the families"

Mrs Roberts nodded, "I work for Mr Bishop, and I am his personal assistant. I have been since we moved to Neptune."

I frowned, "Did Melissa ever meet Mr Bishop or Carrie Bishop?"

Mrs Roberts didn't know. Sighing at least I had a connection now. Even though it may not be a strong one there was something there. I needed to talk to Mr Bishop.

Leaving Mrs Robert's, I walked out to my car when my phone rang. Pulling it from my back pocket I smiled when I saw Logan's name flashing on the screen.

I answered it with a smile and said, "Good morning."

He yawned into the phone, "Morning beautiful. Why aren't you beside me in this extremely big bed?"

I laughed and said, "Because one of us has a murder and kidnapper to catch, so that I can cash in that big fat check and doesn't have time to be lazy with you."

He sighed through the phone and said, "Well, when you catch this ass, you better be lying in bed all day with me."

I smiled and asked him, "What can I do for you?"

He hummed and thought for a moment, and then said, "Come back to me?!"

I rolled my eyes, he was such an idiot. "Really?" I asked.

He chuckled and said, "I was hoping you could make it up to me for skipping out on dinner last night."

I bit my lip and couldn't help it when I said, "I thought I made up for it quiet well."

He groaned and I could just picture the big grin on his face, "Well you made up for lack of appearance but not for the lack of food, I want you to cook for me."

I thought about it for a minute, "Ok, fine. Tonight, I will text you a list of everything I need bought and you can pick it up, I promise to try and be at your house by six." I said and climbed into my car when my phone beeped, "Hang on one sec, ok."

"Yeah ok." He replied and I pulled my phone from my ear.

I had a text message from Wallace. _'Can't wait to see you tonight, 6pm ok?' _I frowned. I had completely forgotten about my dinner with him and Mac. Putting my phone back to my ear, "Bad news" I said groaning.

Logan cleared his throat and asked, "Are you ok?"

I smiled at his concern, "I am fine, sadly our dinner has to be cancelled, I forgot I made plans with Wallace and Mac tonight, how about dinner tomorrow night?" I asked him.

He sighed heavily, "Well fine, if you prefer their company to mine go, and I will see you tomorrow night."

I laughed, "Well, why don't you just come with me, Wallace said you guys are friends now." I offered.

He was silent for a minute before he responded, "Yeah, okay, sure. I still want you to cook me dinner though."

I smiled and said, "Yeah of course, tomorrow I will make dinner for you. I love you Logan."

He hummed into the phone and said, "I love you too Veronica, I will talk to you later."

Hanging up from him I responded to Wallace with an ok and told him Logan was coming as well, which he was fine with and he texted me his address.

I pulled out of Mrs Roberts' driveway and headed to the address she had given me for Amanda Miles, Melissa's best friend, and she only happened to live two blocks away. I pulled up outside of the Miles' home and parked. Just as I climbed out of my car a teenage girl walked out the front door.

"Amanda Miles?" I called out and she turned to look at me.

She stopped in her spot and said, "Yeah, can I help you with something?"

I nodded my head, "Hi, my name is Veronica Mars; I am working on Melissa's case."

Amanda frowned and asked, "What do you mean Melissa's case? Is she okay?"

I returned Amanda's frown with a frown of my own and said, "Mrs Roberts' reported Melissa missing yesterday, said she never came home last night." Amanda's mouth dropped open in shock.

She began to shake her head and said, "I knew I should have given her a lift home."

I stepped closer and asked "So you saw Melissa the night before last?" Amanda nodded her head.

She rubbed her hands across her face, "Yeah, I stopped by on my way home. She had been given the last shift to work, she finished around eleven. Normally one of the other girls give her a lift home but she closed by herself."

I nodded my head, listening to every word she said, I asked, "Who was meant to be picking her up?"

"Her mum." Amanda instantly replied, "She said her mum was late which was when I offered the ride, but she insisted she would be fine and that I should get home before my dad cracked it at me, so I left. It was the last time I saw her."

I frowned and asked, "You didn't find it surprising that you haven't heard from her?" Amanda shook her head.

She said, "Not at all, sometimes we didn't speak for days, sometimes she would disappear for days, I wouldn't hear anything from her. It is how she has always been." I nodded and noted that down.

"Also what time did you see her last?"

"I was with her for about half an hour, so I left her around quarter past eleven."

I nodded and asked, "Did Melissa have a boyfriend?"

Amanda sighed heavily, "I wouldn't know, she never talked about boys with me, and if I tried to pry she always told me to leave it alone." I nodded again and thanked her. Turning back to my car my phone rang. "Hello Veronica speaking." I said answering it.

A voice replied, "Hey V, its Jamie. I have the information you asked for on your three suspects, I sent them to your email."

I smiled, "Thanks Jamie, anything interesting?"

She was silent for a moment before she said, "Yes in fact there is, Carrie Bishops ex-boyfriend, had a few problems with different woman, he had two restraining orders one from Carrie and one against another woman named Shelly Pomroy"

I frowned, _well what do you know. _"What about Sinclair's bow?" I asked her.

"He appears to be perfect, nothing so much as a speeding ticket."

I snorted, "No one is perfect." I said, "Keep digging, I will go through the emails later, can you send me Shelly Pomroy's address please, I need to visit her, also do you know where Morris Hudson is, Logan told me that he disappeared some months ago?" I asked her.

She said, "His current address is in Neptune, hasn't changed in two years, he is on the outskirts though, no far from the highway."

I nodded my head, "Okay thanks; send me his, Jason Mark's and Shelly's address please."

She said, "No problem V. See ya."

Hanging up I checked the time. It was lunch time and I was starved. Driving towards a The Hut which was still there I texted Logan, _'If you can make it to the Hut in the next ten minutes we can have lunch __J' _

I waited in my car and got a quick response _'I am on my way beautiful.' _ I smiled and walked inside; I asked for a table for two and took my seat. Not even five minutes later Logan walked in. He spotted me and smiled and walked over.

Before sitting down he leant down and pecked my lips softly and said, "Hi."

I smiled back at him and said, "Hello to you too."

He sat down beside me and I turned to face him. "Have you ordered yet?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Nope, but I know what I want."

He smiled and said, "I know what I want too, sadly though, I doubt you will let me have it right here." I rolled my eyes, he was still such a horny teenage. I pushed him in the shoulder and handed him a menu. He chuckled and took it.

Twenty minutes later, we were eating and talking. We all avoided the topic of Carrie and the case; we just talked about what I had been doing since I disappeared from Neptune. I kept it light, and talked about the interesting cases, the ones that seemed really stupid which seemed to make him laugh.

Once our lunch was finished he paid, even after I protested and he walked me to my car. I leant against the car door and he said, "Should I pick you up from your hotel tonight?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, sure. I will text you when I get back; if I don't text you just meet me at Wallace's."

He nodded his head, "Ok." He leaned his head forward and kissed my lips softly. I placed my hands gently on either side of his face and deepened the kiss. We stood there for some time, simply kissing. It was my phone ringing that broke us from our little bubble.

Pulling away from him I answered my phone, "Hello?"

"Miss Mars, Sherriff Lamb wishes to see you about Melissa Roberts' case," a man said through the phone, "he wants to see you now."

I frowned and said, "Yeah sure, I will be right in." I snapped my phone shut and looked up at Logan.

He smiled and asked, "Work?"

I nodded my head slowly, "Lamb wants to see little old me, and so I have to go."

"Okay I will see you later." He said, pecking my lips one last time.

I climbed into my car and drove away, waving at Logan as I headed towards the Sherriff station. I wonder what Lamb had for me.


End file.
